Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a motor configured to be cooled by cooling water.
Discussion of the Related Art
A motor is an apparatus converting an electric energy to a rotary power, and used as a power source for various devices.
In a case a motor generates a rotary power by consuming the electric energy, and a large quantity of heat is generated from the motor, and efficiency of the motor decreases due to the heat generated by the motor. Recently, a high powered motor for vehicles employs a water-cooling water jacket to quickly remove heat generated by a motor.
Although a conventional water jacket employs a pipe inserting type method using a pipe in which refrigerant passes by penetrating an inside of a stator generating a rotary power and generating a large quantity of heat and a housing, the conventional pipe inserting type method suffers from disadvantages in that structure is very complicated, a space inside the motor is very limited by the pipes and cooling efficiency is very low.